


The Wanderer 旅人

by Splitwarrior



Series: EA [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: EA, Eames/Arthur, M/M, 盗梦空间
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitwarrior/pseuds/Splitwarrior
Summary: 接狂人后续，Eames在几年之后见到了优秀的哨兵心动的故事





	1. 1

第一章 

一辆银灰色的车冷不丁地撞向了前面，只听“咚！”的一声。

 

“你怎么开车的！”

 

“Sorry，没注意。”车里的男子从钱包里掏出一叠钞票，“我想这么多应该够了。”他把钱往被追尾的司机身上一塞，打开车门，站在大路上四处张望，似乎在找什么人。

 

伦敦正值冬季，气候潮湿阴冷，Eames并不喜欢。

 

……

 

一个月前，吉隆坡

 

一名男子正躺在酒店套房的豪华大床上，翘着脚喝着白咖啡，一副悠闲的模样，忽然有电音伴随咳嗽的声音响了起来。

 

“Hi，这里是 Relax massage，请问您需要什么服务？”男子捏着嗓子怪声怪调地接通了移动电话。

 

“别闹了，Eames，有个活儿接不接？”

 

“就不能配合我玩一下么，快说吧，我闲的头顶都要长霉菌了。”

 

“任务很简单，伪装成目标的老情人，套出保险箱的密码即可，薪酬丰厚。“

 

“听上去不错。”

 

“明天十点的飞机，地点伦敦，到了我再和你联络。”

 

对面人直截了当挂断了电话，Eames只好无奈地扔开手机，在床上伸了个懒腰。

 

这个行业处于开荒期，人不多，Eames和不同的人搭档，从上流人物那里成功盗取过一些机密的信息，变成小男孩去安慰失去独子郁郁寡欢的富豪老人；伪装成高级妓女去诱骗政客；甚至还化妆成过严肃刻板的律师去打一些莫名其妙的官司……

 

最开始的时候，他还挺乐在其中的，借不同人的皮囊，扮演上帝的角色，去观察芸芸众生藏在梦里那些无穷无尽的欲望。可这几年就逐渐感到了厌倦，过载的情感像一把双刃剑，在他熟练运用其操纵目标时，自己也得到了一些负面效应。

 

现实中，他和任何人都无法投入一段长期稳定的感情，好像一台高速运转中的机器，表面看着毫无问题，可某个生了锈的零件总发出咯吱咯吱的噪音，那些陪在他身边的伴侣迟早都会注意到。在经历了几次失败后，Eames决定不再和别人扯上太复杂的关系，闲暇时他爱把时间打发在豪赌和放纵上。

 

他从不去数自己口袋里挣了多少钱，花起来也是百无禁忌，曾混迹于公海的游轮上长达2个多月，没日没夜地泡在酒精和俊男美女身边，等钱用光了，又被扔了回来。 他还和同行的人对赌过，比谁先盗取到指定目标的信息，钞票是赚了不少，可奉行及时行乐的性格使他口袋很快就见了底，于是他只好周而复始地在光怪陆离的梦境里靠窃取别人的信息来填充自己永不餍足的内心。

 

工作状态下的Eames则是另一副面孔，合作的同僚都知道他生来就该做这个，拥有特殊技能，为人直觉敏锐，想法虽然大胆独到，做事倒颇为谨慎，此等中肯的评价在一堆溢美之词中算是难得合他心意的了。

 

要知道，在盗梦这种危险的行当里，伪装者绝对是数一数二的稀缺人才。

 

……

 

一回到伦敦，男人就感到莫名焦躁，褪色的记忆仿佛洪水席卷过他的全身，留下的只有无尽的疲惫。那些熟悉的街道，空气里的气味，像是指甲边缘上长出的肉刺，每一丝细节都在挑战他紧绷的神经。值得庆幸的是这次生意完成的轻松愉悦，一个月不到的时间就搞定了一切，钱迅速打到了账户上，出乎意料地，数量足够他浪好一阵子。

 

挥霍的欲望驱使着Eames走进一家挂着“Shark”招牌的二手车店，屋内四处都是脏兮兮的油污，零件和工具也被扔的到处都是。

 

“Hey，什么风把你吹来了，我快好多年没见过你了，Will。”说话的人约莫五十上下，头上包着一块几年都不曾清洗过的黄色头巾，大脸盘子上蓄着浓密的络腮胡，正拿着抹布在桌上随意擦拭。

 

“临时有事回来，顺便待上一阵子。”男人拍拍自己上衣口袋，“我可是特意来捞你收藏的新宝贝，可别舍不得出手哦。”

 

“巧了，你跟我来。”大胡子男人领着他走到店面后的一间车库，拉开铁皮门，不大的空间竟然摆了六七辆古董车。

 

“W100还不肯卖给我啊？”Eames走到一辆红色的车旁，伸手摸了摸。

 

“老规矩，别打我红丫头的主意，其他几辆随你挑。”

 

“真顽固，要知道旧的不去，新的不来……”正说着，一辆银色捷豹立刻吸引了Eames的注意。

 

“非常经典的款，上个月刚到手。”大胡子见男人有意购买，立刻趁热打铁，“虽然不是你喜欢的花哨款，但前阵子刚有人询价，估计你过两天就看不到了。”

 

“有这么抢手？”

 

“试过就知道了，性能配置都堪称完美。”

 

“这款呢？”Eames指着一辆蓝色的跑车。

 

“这部当然比不上他，只是样子货而已。”

 

Eames挑了挑眉，他知道蓝马车明明有更高的市价，却被绕过去了，Billy和他玩这种狡猾的把戏并不明智，“哦，这样的话，那我去别家店看看好了，除了你的红丫头，其他我还真没什么兴趣。”说完转身佯装离开，大胡子立刻拉住他，“好说，看你给个什么价呗，都是老主顾了。”

 

……

 

Eames神清气爽的开着新买的车上了路，价钱什么的倒并不是重点，购买的过程才是乐趣所在。也许是旧地重游带来的多愁善感，他决定去看一眼住在乡间别墅里的故人，和别人猜测的不同，伪装者的身份并不神秘，他有着世界上最普通的家庭，最平凡的父母。

 

春夏时节，宽敞的院子开满娇艳的花朵，葱郁的绿色里点缀着其他鲜艳的色彩，白的，红的，紫的……小时候他非常喜欢在院子里溜着Coki——一只可爱的米格鲁，年长的男性坐在阳光下读报，优雅的女士则蹲在一旁修剪带刺的玫瑰，那可能是他记忆深处最快乐的时光了。

 

离开了市区，车子沿着石子路缓缓行驶，路两侧的夏栎不知从什么时候换了品种，没多久，他就看到院子里那颗熟悉的马栗树的尖顶。Eames停下车，把头歪在窗户上，大拇指敲击着方向盘，这个时候不会有人从屋子里走出来，可他也没有一点要下车的意思。

 

车里烟雾缭绕，男人看着院子的景象，没有鲜花也没有可爱的小狗，冬日里光秃秃的灌木和泛着白色的土地显露出长期没人打理的荒凉迹象。一根接一根地抽着B&H,嘴里的苦味越发浓烈，他却无法停下，因为他不知道停下还能做些什么……有那么一刻回头发现这么多年，身边人来来往往，到最后却仍孑然一身。在陌生的城市和不同的街道徘徊，开着车行驶在未知的前方，深入虚假的梦境探索，自己宛如一个永远没有目的地的流浪者……

 

本能一般，他抑制住了上来的情绪，正打算驱车离开，忽然那扇淡绿色的木门打开了，一个头戴软呢帽，裹着大衣的男人手挽着一个身材娇小的女士走了出来，女子手上拎着几只环保购物袋，她的腿脚不太灵活，走路有点别扭，整个人都靠着男子，两人一路上有说有笑地。

 

看着父母的背影逐渐远去，男人终于发动了引擎，石子路上只留下了一地的烟蒂和两道浅浅的车轮印。

 

……

 

刚开回市区就赶上大塞车，Eames摇下车窗漫不经心地看着外面来往的人流。一位姑娘穿着鲜亮，时不时盯着手表看，大概是在等什么人约会；某个中年男子拎着沉重的工具箱，靠在路灯上，疲劳得像随时要躺倒在地；还有那些走路带风的，正急急忙忙往地铁指标牌的方向挤……

 

前方的车好不容易开始挪动，Eames手挂在档位上，一个高高瘦瘦的黑发男子手持西装从他的车旁经过。嗯，这男孩长得不错……他在脑海里评估着，忽然记忆里闪现出一道光芒，脚下的刹车也不知不觉松开了。

 

只听“砰！”的一声。

 

……

 

刚买的新车就撞了，下车也没找到那个眼熟的家伙，今天可能是自己的倒霉日，Eames内心思忖着，把车停好后，径直走进一家酒吧，决定碰碰运气。他随意点了一杯，略微心急地开始物色能一起过夜的对象。

 

有些目光汇聚了过来，Eames打量着。外貌，高矮胖瘦，肤色黑的白的，只要不是太倒胃口就行，他其实不算一个特别挑剔的人。可奇怪的是，吵吵闹闹的音乐声里，昏暗的灯光下竟没有一个看上去顺眼的。

 

之前街上一晃而过的身影，让男人想起了个人，时隔几年，那青年的样貌在脑海里已然模糊，毕竟他们只在梦里见过。

 

Eames记得当时挺喜欢他的。

 

最终他还是勉强选了一个瘦瘦的男人，走上前搭讪到，“喝一杯？”

 

“乐意至极。”

 

……

 

你会发现太好的事，只要不抱期待，总会降临。

 

三个月后，布鲁克林 

 

当看到对面一个身穿白色条纹衬衣的年轻人，正面无表情的向大家做着自我介绍时，Eames就知道幸运女神来眷顾自己了。

 

“我叫Arthur，是这次任务的前哨。”

 

“你一直笑个什么劲儿？”一旁的药剂师用手肘戳了一下金棕色头发的男人，“轮到你了。”

 

“哦，这次行动里，我负责扮演目标的私人司机。” Eames差点忘记此行的目的，随即补充了一句，“Arthur先生如果有任何问题，可以随时找我讨论，我之前已经调查过了一遍目标的背景。”

 

青年听到此处抬头看了他一眼，接着又低下头在纸上写些什么，狭长的眼睛轻微地搧动着，头发梳得整齐且油光发亮，衬衫上的领带也扣到了最紧的位置，薄薄的嘴唇紧紧闭着，一副在认真思考的模样。

 

他大概率是不记得我了，任务结束后，一定要请他好好喝一杯……这是Eames大脑里此时唯一还在思考的事。

 

Eames接手这任务纯粹是卖个人情，他对临时组队并无异议。盗梦行业里每个人都有自己的秘密，能固定组队的少之又少，东拼西凑的团队也没什么，大家各司其职，拿钱办事，效率马马虎虎。

 

然而计划刚制定完就诸事不顺，药剂师连续两天打碎了制剂，耽误了不少时间。接着大家好不容易连上PASIV，建筑师造的梦又老出现问题，这就让经验丰富的伪装者有点恼火。唯一让他还能继续待着的原因就是Arthur——黑发青年看起来年纪不大，话很少，从不和别人闲聊工作以外的事，每次准备完工作也是第一个离开，就好像是学校里还夹着书本恪守条条框框的乖宝宝。面对全身散发着，“离我远点，滚开蠢货们”的气息，Eames发现还挺难找到突破口的。

 

机会是在一次梦中模拟，他看到Arthur落了单，拿着枪在楼道口探风，突发奇想地从背后突袭了一下，想吓吓他，结果手还没碰上青年的肩膀，就被一股力道拧住了，整个人狠狠摔在了地上。

 

“哎哟！是我。”男人一下被砸的有点晕。

 

Arthur看清楚地上的人，皱着眉向他伸出手，“你在这儿干什么？”

 

“来探探地形，你身手怎么这么好？”Eames顺势站起来，揉了揉自己的手腕，狐疑地用余光瞄了瞄青年，刚才那一下有点伤着筋了，他不记得当初认识的男孩有这个力道。

 

“抱歉，本能。我在军队里训练过，下手可能重了点。”Arthur不好意思的挠挠头，“你下次，最好不要像这样突然冒出来。”

 

“哦？军队训练过。真看不出来。“他以为Arthur做哨兵充其量只是个绣花枕头，虚张声势罢了，看来对他以往的印象要全部推翻了。

 

之后的两天，Eames有事没事就会去招惹一下一脸严肃的哨兵，他仔细观察发现青年看似单薄的衬衣下，身体线条意外的紧致，西装裤下的窄臀也格外诱人。如果没记错，当初在梦里因为任务，上床上得太过急躁，这次如果在合适的地点，一定要慢慢撬开他拘谨的外壳，好好舔舐爱抚一下柔嫩的内里，想着想着，男人的下腹就有点发热，裤子也变得有点紧。

 

“King Arthur，King Arthur，King Arthur……”

 

“我的名字并不值得你拿来取乐。”黑发男子翻了个白眼，略微厌烦，他不明白为什么一个经验丰富的伪装者不去在目标身上下功夫，而是一直在他身边转来转去。

 

“难道没人这么叫过你么？”

 

Arthur叹了口气，皱着眉仔细检查手里的文件材料，并不想理睬他。

 

之后的两天，青年对他的态度依然不冷不热，这一度让Eames怀疑自己是否一开始就认错了人。

 

“对，黑头发黑眼睛，二十几吧，职位是哨兵，你帮我查查。”Eames搓着电话线，等待对方的回复。“他是谁推荐过来的？”

 

“Dominik Cobb。”

 

“原来是这只老狐狸……”

 

伪装者挂了电话，他向行内认识的人打听了一番，了解到Arthur是今年闪闪发光，刚入行的新人一枚，清楚了站在他身后的人是Cobb，事情就变得有意思了起来。

 

…… 

 

一周之后，任务失败得彻彻底底。

 

Eames第一个醒来，明显感觉这次的药剂不太对劲，接着就听到了外面的警报声。

 

“F**k，我不管你们了。”他从口袋里掏出丝袜，往头上一套，“你跟我走！”他把一旁青年手臂上的针管一拔。

 

Arthur刚从梦境里回过神来，发现有个人正拿着枪对着自己的脑袋，”Eames，你发什么疯？！“

 

”外面现在有一排枪口正对准了这边，不想被条子打成筛子的就乖乖听话，”

 

伪装者不顾周围人惊诧的目光，环住Arthur的脖子就冲出了大门，“别开枪，我手上有人质！”

 

黑发青年看到外面黑洞洞的枪口，只好暂时咽下怒气，配合地跟着他一起做戏。

 

仓库里有人掏出圆环状的东西往门外一扔，地面上立刻发出爆炸般的巨响，所有人都被这个动静吓了一跳，”快趴下！“

 

Eames见此机会，赶忙趁乱拉着Arthur就往外跑，好在爆炸声引起了不小的混乱，为他们逃跑提供了充裕的时间。他们拐进了一条又一条巷子，穿过了几幢居民楼，确认安全后才停下来。

 

“这次生意算是泡汤了，记着回去把自己所有的联系方式都销毁。”Eames刚摘下头上的丝袜，腹部上就迎来一拳。

 

“啊呜！”

 

“下次你再敢把枪对着我的头试试。”

 

“紧急时刻，紧急措施！你以为我愿意带你这么个乳臭未干的毛头小子似的。” 

 

黑发男子不说话，嘴唇抿成了一条线。

 

Eames摸着腹部，看看他紧皱的眉头，放弃似的，把自己身上的外套脱下往他身上一盖，“现在你穿着这个走出去混进人群，记得不要进地铁，打出租车离开。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“别管我，去买最近的一班飞机直接走。”Eames说完顺手抓乱了对方整齐的头发，“还有尽量避开有摄像头的地方。”

 

黑发青年想了一下，快速地转身离开，一丝一毫都没有回过头。

 

”Good boy。”

 

……

 

待续


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

飞机从纽约直线飞行五小时后，在塔拉哈西上空盘旋,狭小的机舱内有四五名乘客，身穿西装的男子翻看了一会儿航空杂志，又把头转向了窗外。

“时间来得及么？”说话的是一名短发女性。

男子看了看手表，“怕是有点紧张，没关系，下了飞机你先到酒店和其他人汇合，一切照计划行事。”

“风险太大了，我可能无法胜任。”

“别担心。”

“可我，我是说，哎，这次真的很可能搞砸的。”女子不由自主地把手凑到嘴边，神经质地啃咬了起来。

【飞机即将降落，请乘客们系好安全带......】

从机场出来后，男子将对方送上出租车，自己拎着一个皮质的小箱子坐上了另外一辆。

“州立大学，谢谢。”

几年前纽约的研究所被迫关闭，所内的另一名教授Wilson去了UF任教，最近他风头正盛，发表了一些有关PASIV细枝末节的文章，基于他夜郎自大的性格，刊物上从头到尾都没有提及Cobb的大名，这不啻为一次有惊无险。

“如果不是看在Mal的面子上，我真不愿意趟这浑水。”

“时间紧迫，等Arthur回来，我们立刻开始部署。“ Cobb刚说完，房门就被推开了，一个高高瘦瘦的青年走进屋内，“Rachel呢？”

“我以为她跟着你。”

“糟糕，我去了一趟现场，让她先来和你们汇合的。”青年把箱子往屋内一丢，立刻掏出移动电话。

“不行，联系不上，她临阵脱逃了，现在该怎么办？”

三人面面相觑，屋内顿时弥漫起阴郁的气氛。

Cobb面露难色，“我来想办法，Arthur你跟我走一趟。”

.......

Eames生平最讨厌的事情有三：  
第一，在自己睡着后被人吵醒；  
第二，在自己享受假期睡着后，被人吵醒拉起来工作；  
第三，在自己与情人翻云覆雨，享受假期睡着后，被人吵醒拉起来工作。

凌晨两点，他正睡眼惺忪地倚在大门上，眼见着门外的两个黑影把他心里的地雷踩得是轰声作响，“稀客啊，这个时候找我，肯定不是什么好事儿了。”

“需要帮忙，Eames，知道你人在迈阿密，我们连夜就赶了过来。”Cobb说完停顿了一下，双手抱胸，意味深长地朝屋内看了一眼， “要是妨碍到你的话，我们可以稍微等一会儿。“

“不用了，你们应该庆幸我今天没在房子里搞Party。“ Eames懒洋洋地让开路，走进屋内打开大厅的灯，顺带看清了Cobb身后跟着进来的人。

“嘿，上次在布鲁克林分开后，我忘了要你的联络方式。”

“布鲁克林？”Cobb正把脱下的外套挂在玄关处，他身旁站着的青年皱着眉，轻微地摇摇头。

Eames见状立刻改口到，“瞧我这记性，你和Mal是住在纽约的。”

“上一次你来纽约的时候Phillipa还没出生呢，现在已经会满地爬了。”

“真可惜，我还没见过她，不过我相信那孩子一定是个恶魔，瞧瞧你脸上的褶子。”

“Phillipa爱哭、粘人、捣蛋，可老天，只要你见她对你笑过一次，保证你会觉得她是世界上最可爱的天使。”Cobb叨叨着自家的孩子，用手指了指站在一旁的人， “这是Arthur，自己人。”

“幸会幸会。”Eames嘴角扬起一个弧度，从松垮垮的睡衣里向他伸出一只手，“我相信以后会经常合作的。”握住停留的时间超过了预期，Eames甚至意识到对方的体温颇高，食指上指腹处的皮肤也过于粗糙了点……不要怪他神经过敏，毕竟在现实生活里，很少有人会把枪用到如此频繁的地步。

“你们想喝些什么？咖啡还是茶？”见这两个人的架势，觉是没法继续睡了，Eames开始后悔今晚不该喝光那瓶威士忌。

“给我来杯咖啡吧。”

“你呢，Arthur？”

“随便。”

Eames从厨房端出一杯速溶咖啡和小种茶分别递了过去，“现在可以说说正事儿了吧？”

“……”Cobb接过杯子皱着眉正组织语言，Arthur开口到，“我们在执行一个任务，成员临时跑路，而离塔拉哈希最近的伪装者只有你。”

无事不登三宝殿。

接着Cobb向他说明了一下目标的具体情况。

“你的意思是，只有极少数人知道他曾在纽约所的经历？”

“没错，一旦研究所的信息被公布，我就会成为整个行业的公敌。更糟糕的情况是当初所内那些志愿者也全都会曝光在媒体之下。”

“奇怪的梦境研究，精神失常的患者，哦，想想就知道那是他们最感兴趣的题材。”Eames现在肚子里除了酒精没别的，这会儿正饿的慌，他从沙发角落里翻出一包开了封的薯片，大口地嚼了起来， “其实我也挺好奇，当初你的研究所为什么会被取缔。“

“ Wilson的记者会就在下周，我们没有多少时间了，现在最重要的是要按照计划完成任务。“Arthur看了一眼Cobb。

“雇主要求我们三天之后交差，盗潜由我亲自负责，而我需要你伪装成他的学生，用什么手段都行，拖住他，时间越久越好，绝对不能让他在梦里碰见我。”

Arthur打开带来的箱子，将卷好的图纸在桌上铺开。“以大学的整个校区为蓝本，迷宫已经全设计好了。我们现在只差一个伪装者帮我们……“话还没说完，就被打断了。

“嘿嘿嘿，你先停一下好么。瞧瞧你们，大老远地跑来，准备工作这么齐全，仿佛我已经答应入伙了似的。先问一句最关键的，你们的伪装者为何会跑路？” 

青年没有接话，手撑着桌子的边缘转头看向Cobb。

“目标有潜意识武装防御。”

“什么！？？”

“Wilson毕竟是和我一起共事过的人，他会堤防盗潜者，这是最基本的自我防卫。别担心，不是什么难题，只要小心做好应对措施，完全可以搞定。”

"……你这么疯， Mal竟然还没抛弃你。”

“如果不是因为要照顾Phillipa，她就会亲自上阵了。”

“好吧。“ Eames摸了摸额头，”确实，武装防御并非不可击破，首先我们需要一个前哨去吸引火力......"

”这个交给Arthur一个人就行。“

”你当真？这小子入梦还没找到目标，就会先被投射们抓住把脖子给扭断的......“

揶揄的语言Arthur根本没有放在心上，他表情纠结地正对付着手里的茶，值得一提的是，里面加了点某人的最爱——枫糖浆奶泡。

”比起这个，我更担心别的。要知道我们的人退出不仅仅是因为害怕武装防御。Wilson才是重点，普通的伪装根本逃不过他的眼睛，所以我们需要你，Eames。“Cobb对着他的目光格外热忱，”骗人这方面，没人可以做得比你更好。无论成功与否，我都会以现金支付酬劳，毕竟时间这么紧张，我们也实在是找不到其他人了。”

“让我考虑一下。”知道 Cobb惯用激将法，Eames听完还是忍不住掉进了两人布好的陷阱里，毕竟，有挑战的活儿比金钱听起来更有吸引力，不是么。 

“我的那份可以给你。”Arthur放下茶杯，“这件事一旦解决，相当于替Cobb解决了个大麻烦。”

伪装者思考片刻后搓了搓手指，试图摆脱指尖上的碎屑，“I'm IN.”

距离布鲁克林那件事过去了大半年，偶尔一次的失败对Eames来说不算什么，之后的生意他都很谨慎的对待，刀过竹解。轻松愉悦之下，挥霍的本能又占据了高地，不出意外地，今天又输了个精光，好在赌场失意，情场得意，这不，他今天拐来的对象正径直朝他走来。

“Ethan，你有客人么？”

“Hey，宝贝儿，我以为你睡着了，打扰到你的美梦真是不好意思。“

Cobb和Arthur见屋内还有其他人， 不约而同保持了沉默。 

走近的男人一头棕黑色的短发，古铜色的皮肤，身材结实又不过分壮硕，五官浓艳且精致，异域风情味儿十足。他靠着Eames对他耳语，“我睡了一会儿听到客厅有动静就出来了，怎么，你认识的朋友都这么帅气？”

前哨注意到他们说得是卡斯蒂利亚语。

“一个有主儿了，另一个是处男，你眼前的才是珍宝……”男人听完笑着拍打了一下Eames的胸口，见到这个情形，Cobb站起身，对Arthur使了个眼色，转身朝玄关处走去，“谈的差不多了，我们也该走了。具体的事宜我们明天再详细讨论。”

前哨迅速将桌上的图纸卷起来，蹲在地上打开箱子，注意到男人已经整个贴在了Eames的身上，并把手伸进了他的睡衣，撩拨的方式非常惹火，仿佛是刻意在吸引人的注意。

“不要因为有观众，就这么兴奋，咱们待会儿回床上再继续吧。”Eames惩罚似的含住对方的嘴唇，旁若无人的开始亲吻起来，发出了不小的声响。

提起箱子站起来， Arthur发现Eames的目光一直没从自己身上挪开，他有些尴尬和困惑，只好咳嗽了一声，“明天早上我会开车来接你。”

“没问题。”   
……

第二天

伪装者坐在车子的后排，打了个大大的哈欠，Arthur已经连续开了5个小时的车，他和Cobb一路上的对话在Eames听来，堪比学生时代和女生谈过的唯一一场恋爱——也太无聊了点，除了工作还是工作，与此同时他也意识到这次任务的难度，只是他不明白两个正值大好年华的男人们怎么可以把公路旅行变得如此索然无味。

“Cobb，车子换我来开， Arthur需要休息一下。”

三个人把车子停下，Eames从来不会饿着自己，他站在路边掏出三明治， “还要开多久？”

“两三个小时。”

Cobb和Arthur眼睛下方青着，一看昨晚就没有休息好。Eames大发慈悲地把自己的存货都贡献了出来，于是三个人靠着车子在路边啃起了三明治。

充饥完毕，Cobb自顾自地坐在后排接上了PASIV，“一小时后把我叫醒。”

这个天即使开着窗户，也非常闷热，Eames脱得只剩一件花色的短袖T-恤，而一旁的青年则整齐的穿着三件套，不大出汗的样子。某人尝试开口打破空气里的沉默，却失败了，Arthur离他只有半米远，疲倦地看着前方，若有所思。是哪个电影里说当两个人足够有默契，就能闭嘴享受片刻的安静的？他现在可是一点也没能享受到。

”看来你很关心你的上司。” 终于，在Eames发现Arthur第三次回头地时候，忍不住开了口，“冒昧问一句， 你在布鲁克林的事儿他不知道么？”

“我并不需要什么事都和Cobb报备。”

“我以为你的工作都是Cobb接洽的，看来是我误会了。”

“不完全是，我有自己的生意，只不过和Cobb合作的次数比较频繁，他会为我的任务提一些建议，有些时候我不希望他太操心。”

“像个老母鸡似的？”

“别这么说，他也是为了我好，虽然确实固执了点。”Arthur在副驾驶上微微放松了肩膀，“听说你和Cobb认识很久了？”

“10年，11年？具体记不清了，别看他现在一副模范丈夫的模样，年轻的时候玩的可开了。“

“哦？是么，我认识他的时候，他已经和Mal在一起了。”

“当年追他的女孩子两只手都数不过来，我们还说如果哪天他结婚了一定是被撞坏了脑袋。“两个人毫无顾忌的讨论着座位后面当事人的过往。

“Mal是我见过得最出色的女人，想象不出来Cobb除了她还会找什么样的姑娘结婚。”

”没错，那姑娘比一般的人都聪明勇敢，他们刚认识的那会儿，Cobb说自己碰到了一个难题，我们就知道他完了。这就是所谓的命中注定吧，哈哈，虽然我压根不信这个。”Eames笑着转头看了一眼Arthur，发现对方也在看着自己，“在Cobb婚礼上，我不记得有见过你，Eames。”

“很可惜，当时我被一帮拿枪的家伙追着跑，所以抽不出时间参加他的婚礼，之后差点进了他们夫妻俩的追杀名单。”

“干这行身不由己。”

“话是没错，可大家也都享受到了不是么。话说你为什么会想要入这行，赚钱还是找刺激？”

“两者都有。”Arthur忽然像是想起了什么，补充了一句，“还人情。”

“哦……”伪装者有那么一瞬间明白了青年放弃薪酬的原因，这让他内心产生了一丝怪异的感觉，好在这种微妙转瞬即逝，接下来两个人的对话都围绕在工作上，谁也没有越界，和Arthur聊的越多，Eames越发觉得他不是自己梦里遇到的那个人。这个Arthur有着超出年纪的成熟和稳重，带着点殉道者的特点，然而干这行的有几个会是圣人？这不免让阅人无数的Eames产生了点困惑。

“介意我抽根烟么？”见对方没有意见，Eames扔了根香烟在嘴里，摸了半天上衣口袋，发现走得时候太急，忘了带打火机。

“借个火。”

青年摇摇头，“我不抽烟。”

“你是匹诺曹么？稍微放纵一下是不会变驴子的。”Eames皱着眉腾出一只手翻着自己位置上的抽屉， “哦，老天真是眷顾我。”

Arthur接过他递来的火柴轻轻擦燃， 疑惑地问到，“什么意思？”

“木偶奇遇记。”Eames把头凑过去，让Arthur帮他点燃香烟，狭窄的空间里他们离得很近，青年身上有股淡淡的汗水味，他眼角微微垂着，藏着点笑意，“我只知道匹诺曹撒了谎会长出长鼻子。”两人的目光撞在了一起，Arthur的眼睛像黑色的宝石，在烟雾的熏染下开始变得略微潮湿， 这使得Eames产生了一种错觉，他觉得Arthur比他见过的任何一个男人都要性感，“实际上，他不仅长了长鼻子，还长出了一对可笑的驴耳朵。”

车子偏离了路线，在石子路上狠狠颠簸了一下，Eames赶紧坐正扶好方向盘，“大家都知道香烟，酒精不是什么好东西，但是没人能拒绝。我认识一个药剂师，前阵子得了肺癌，在一起执行任务的过程中上了天堂，搞得我最近有考虑戒掉了。”

“他在梦里也许并不知道自己已经死了。”

“谁知道呢，反正我还想多活几年，你不抽烟是正确的。”

Arthur忽然在Eames面前伸出手，猝不及防，夺走了他嘴里的香烟。“上一次我就发现你满身都是这个味道。”只见他用食指和中指夹着它，深深吸着， “实际上尝起来味道还不算太坏，什么牌子的？”

“B&H，你要是喜欢可以拿去。”Eames把自己身上仅存的一包扔了过去，看见他双唇含着烟的姿势，不由自主地舔了下嘴唇，“Arthur，你这么抽烟，确定不是在引诱我？”

“别误会，没别的意思。”青年笑着将香烟归还， “只想说我并不是个乖孩子，顺带，我也不是同性恋。”

“我也不是。”Eames看着对方露出的酒窝，下意识地较了真，脑海里忽然闪现出昨儿晚的画面。

Arthur坐在一旁笑了笑，什么也没说。

该死的！

空气里的沉默多了一丝之前没有的默契，Eames现在倒是有点享受到了。

……

待更


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

和Arthur的默契持续不到一个小时就彻底破灭。

一个小时前，车子到达了目的地，药剂师Ralph在原来的酒店等着他们。四个人研究了方案，各自明确了在梦境中的任务。然而花了半天时间还是没能敲定一切，罪魁祸首就是在细节上一直纠缠不休的两个人，前哨总能给伪装者挑出刺，把火药味越演越浓。

“我不赞成，梦境几周前就已经设计好了，临时更改我们根本就没有时间模拟适应。”Arthur扔下笔，反对Eames的提议。

“只是一个简单的调整，如果你失手，我的意思是如果，还能有个备选的方案......”第五次了，Eames在内心的小本本上又记下一笔。

“增加大家负担很有趣么，你为什么不能实际一点？”Arthur明显不耐烦了起来，“况且我是不会失手的！”

”实际就是什么情况都有可能发生，发挥点想象力好么。“

“有这个时间，你怎么不用在怎么对付Wilson上面？“

”我只要随机应变就好。“

“作为最重要的牵制人物，目前为止，你毫无建树，甚至连个金丝雀也没变出来不是么？”

Cobb皱着眉正准备上前劝阻，下一秒，就见Eames如同一只被惹恼的兔子一般，“既然这么讨厌伪装者，何必大费周章地找我来做这一单。”只见他竖着耳朵，甩门而出。Cobb连忙上前拉住了想要跟在后面的Arthur，“行了，行了，随他去吧。”

前哨情绪略微激动，胸膛上下起伏着，他不能理解在这种争分夺秒的时刻，怎么还有人孜孜不倦地想要增添麻烦，“他会像Rachel一样一走了之么？”

“不会的。”Cobb认真地看了一眼图纸，“Eames的提议没什么问题，可我们没有时间了。综合考虑我个人也不大赞成修改梦境，但你刚才的话说得有点重，Arthur，这是你第二次弄跑我们的成员了。”

Rachel临时跑路的事儿可不能赖他，Arthur想反驳，可自觉理亏，只好点点头默不作声。

“最迟明天就得行动，不然一切就前功尽弃。”Ralph和事佬般拿了一瓶药水在Cobb面前晃了晃，”你要的配完了，足够你们支撑到第二层。“

Eames看身后没人跟着出来，边走边揣着脚边所触及到的一切物体，柱子，垃圾桶，什么都好，只要能撒气。得承认，有些话他并没有深思熟虑过，纯粹嘴巴比脑子快，结果那个黑头发的家伙犹如钢筋混泥土混合石墨造出来的，逮着一点就处处针对他。他其实一点都不在意自己的意见是否会被采纳，但他不能忍受一个新手，肆无忌惮地骑在他的头顶，哪怕自己对他有那么一点好感。

都TM自找的，无论是布鲁克林还是这次，和太较真的人果然是八字不合，Eames暗自下定决心，以后不再招惹Arthur。

……

到了夜晚，Eames终于回到了酒店，手上多了一盒披萨。Cobb和Ralph心照不宣地继续手里的活儿，Arthur本来低头在纸上写写画画，最终还是没忍住，抬头看了他一眼问到，“冷静了？”

“我不像某些人那么难以取悦。”Eames走到他跟前递过去一块，面饼上还冒着点热气。

“你不能总拿食物收买人。”Arthur接了过来放在桌上，看了一眼还是补充道，“谢谢你的好意，可我晚上不吃高热量。”

“那真是很遗憾，垃圾食物使人愉悦。” 他说完就走到房间的另一个角落大快朵颐了起来，不一会屋子里就飘满了食物诱惑的气息。

一旁的Ralph犹豫良久，还是咽着口水把手伸向了Arthur，“介意么？我一晚上都没吃东西了。”

“拿去吧。” 

Cobb见人终于到齐，咳嗽了一声， “计划有变，Wilson明早会搭乘最早的一班火车离开这儿，我们得在车上就动手，我需要你们给一些建议。”

“车厢内一定还有其他人。”Ralph第一个接话。

“要不买通乘务员？“Arthur第二个接话。

“容易打草惊蛇。”Cobb摇摇头。

“有必要么，他不是只认识你一个人么，只要我们在他睡着后，把你喊过来不就行了。”Eames的嘴巴塞的鼓鼓囊囊，不认为这是个问题。

“……以防万一，Arthur得跟着我，他也不能和Wilson碰面。”

“侦查过程的时候，我从来没和Wilson接触过。”Arthur察觉到了Cobb对自己工作的不信任。

“那明天我和Ralph盯着他，一切搞定了后通知你们。”

Cobb皱着眉沉思着，“先按Eames说的这样来吧，最后模拟一次，结束之后大家就可以去休息了。”

......

第二天清晨

Eames套了一件皱巴巴的卡其色外套，晃晃悠悠地在火车上走着，很快就在一节车厢内发现了目标Wilson——他带着一副眼镜，斯斯文文的读着晨报，版面是财经新闻，桌上放了一个文件袋，一杯咖啡和没吃完的司康饼。Eames很随意地找了附近空的位置坐了下来，然后用余光观察着周围，好在这节车厢里只有四五名乘客，零星的分布在不同地方，很利于他们下手。过了大概十分钟，Ralph从另一节车厢赶过来和他汇合，两个人在不同地方坐着，谁也没有开口。

机会是在车子行驶了十分钟的时候，Wilson把读完的报纸放在一边，看了看窗外。这时候Eames走上前， “嗨，可以借我看一下么？“对方下意识地点点头，正在他接过报纸的时候，Ralph从后面狠狠撞了一下他。“对不起对不起！”Eames顺势前倾，靠向了目标，并且用报纸遮挡住了面前的咖啡，“走路不会看着点！”说完站直了身子捏着报纸回到了原来的位置。Wilson安静地看着两个人离开，就把手边的咖啡直接扔进了垃圾袋内。

Ralph从车厢的厕所出来时，见Wilson闭着眼靠在座椅上，以为成功了，正打算上前，发现Eames在对面用手横着晃了一下，看来是没上钩，他只好又回到座位等待，时间一分一秒的过去，两个人都有点心急。终于 Wilson睁开了眼，边打开文件袋边把剩下的司康饼送进嘴里，吃完没多久就打了个哈欠，不一会儿，头就靠在椅子上沉沉地睡去。Eames上前碰了一下目标，见对方毫无反应终于松了一口气，“这家伙防备心很强，我们要速战速决。” Ralph赶忙联系了另外两个人。

……

铃声响的时候，Wilson有那么一瞬间的恍惚，他甚至忘记了自己刚才在课堂上说了什么，见学生们一个个离开，只好疑惑地夹着书走出了教室大门。“Wilson教授，你还好么？”过道上一个棕发的女学生朝自己走过来，“额，你是？”“我刚听了您的课，有些不太明白。”她翻开手上的书，上面画满了标记符号，Wilson接过看了一眼，“抱歉，下次课上我会再讲一遍。”他挥挥手径直往职员室走去。

女孩还跟在后面不依不饶地，“我看了您之前发表的那篇关于梦境的文章……”。

Wilson立刻停了下来，低声问“什么?“

“Extractor,您明白我在说些什么。“女孩凑上前。

“请不要在学校随意讨论这个，跟我来。”Wilson带着女孩避开人群来到了职员室，周围有一些人盯着他们看，女孩都忽略了那些奇怪的目光。

Wilson刚带女孩进了屋就关上了门，“我写那些不是为了让学生们对盗梦好奇的，你们还年轻，应该更专心探究学术方面的东西。”

“教授，我特别特别喜欢你的文章，拜读了很多遍，那些理论阐述是有实例依据的对么？“女孩知道Wilson的虚荣心，做出一副狂热崇拜者的模样。

“过奖了，其实那些都只是假设推测，并没有什么实例。”Wilson笑着抬起手，“请不要在同学之间大肆宣扬这方面的东西，”

“我只是其中一个，很多人都痴迷于你的假设，我曾经梦见眼前呈现出的是一片热带雨林，巨大的热带植物笼罩在四周，远处层层叠叠，有一些光线在雾气里折射出了五彩斑斓的颜色，泥土特有的湿气刺激着鼻腔……”女孩说着说着靠近了教授，她脸颊上带着红晕，情绪亢奋，“太真实了，我甚至无法分辨那是梦境还是现实。”

“看来你没有认真听课，做梦的时候，体内胆碱物质的影响下…”像是忽然想到了什么，Wilson立刻睁大了眼睛看着眼前的姑娘，话锋一转， ”如果你没有什么其他问题，可以请便么，我还有别的事要做。“

逐客令一下，女孩撇着嘴，只好拿出杀手锏，“我用过PASIV。”

Wilson双手交叠，疑惑地盯着她，口气里充满了防备，“那你找我来做什么？”

“正好我在做这方面的课题，所以花钱体验了一把。只是奇怪，人为什么不会在刚做梦的时候就分辨出梦境。”

Wilson有意识地退后了两步，开始观察周围房间的细节。

“既然被识破了，那没办法了。”女孩大步走上前，掏出针管对着Wilson的脖颈就毫不犹豫地扎了下去。

“唔！ ”

此时门发出了强烈的撞击声，“来的也太快了。”女孩四处张望，把昏倒的Wilson拖拽到椅子上，再把他的头埋在胳膊里，伪装出一副累的睡着的模样，做完这些就立刻从窗户翻了出去。还没跑多远就听到枪声，不少人冲着自己来了，“真是倒霉！”Eames瞬间换回了本来的模样，以最快的速度冲进了隔壁的一幢大楼，黑头发的青年从楼梯口探出身子，冲他的后面开了几枪。“比预计时间早了这么多？”

“我已经尽力了，目标反应很快，能逃出来就不错了，他们人呢？”

“在顶楼，你快上去和他们汇合！ ”

Eames上了顶楼看到Ralph和Cobb在那里等着他。

“怎么样？” 

“搞定了，A幢一层的第三间屋子，我们得在十分钟内赶过去，你们先去，如果进第二层了，Ralph你要帮Cobb打好掩护，别让目标发现他。”

Ralph点点头，Cobb立刻带着他从顶楼通道走向了刚才那幢大楼。

按照州立大学的蓝本，Cobb设计了A和B两座外观一致，如双子塔一般的房屋，A幢楼内的房间为正常普通的教学楼，B幢内的则组成了环形迷宫，两幢楼顶楼相通，除此之外，还有一条捷径可以任意穿梭二者之间，。计划里Eames和目标接触后，要吸引所有潜在防御者来到B幢，Arthur则负责在这里清理掉他们。另外三个人需回到A幢和Wilson一起进入第二层梦境，这样才有时间进行盗取。本来预计有1个小时的时间，但照目前这个情形，半小时不到防御者们就会占领整座大楼。

“怎么还没走？”Arthur发现棕发男人又折了回来，身旁躺着好几具尸体。

“Wilson的防御者比想象中的还要难搞，你要是死了，梦境就塌了，我得为Cobb他们再争取点时间。”Eames扛起枪，继续帮他解决着蜂拥而上的投影们。“数量太多，得来点烈性炸药。”

“这里不行！得去更空旷一点的地方。”Arthur说完就扔掉手上的空壳枪，从尸体上随便摸了一把就冲出了大楼。

见前哨如此冲动，Eames着实为他捏了一把汗，唯一能做的也只是开枪帮他打着掩护。Arthur朝着操场中心跑去，投影们的数量从原来的二十几个增加到了五十几个，这些人看到Arthur仿佛是饿极了几天的狼群见到了落单的麋鹿，他们发了疯的朝着前哨扑了过去，Arthur一边和他们搏斗，一边还在想方设法安置炸弹。好在Eames帮他解决掉了大部分，但还是有几个漏网之鱼朝着Arthur开了枪。

“Arthur!!!”

Eames见哨兵倒了下去，着急了起来，刚准备冲过去，就发现他人不见了，而刚才埋炸药的地方发出一声巨响，周围人群被气流冲开，靠的近的直接被炸成了碎片。Eames愣住了，他以为任务铁定失败，可地面没有剧烈的晃动，梦境也没有坍塌。Arthur呢？他去哪儿了？

“别愣着了，你快去找Cobb！ ”过了一会儿，一个声音从地面上的暗格传出，Arthur满身血污的爬了出来。

“你增加了地道？”Eames看着他安然无恙，眼睛都亮了起来。

“是啊，一夜没睡。”刚说完，一些防御者又陆陆续续靠近了他们。“没玩没了简直！”Arthur推了一把Eames，然后就朝着迷宫屋跑去。

伪装者也知道没有时间再继续耽误了，直接走了通向A楼的捷径，他相信剩下来的事情，前哨一个人都能搞定。那根泥棍子最后竟然按照自己的意思连夜修改了梦境，Eames知道加快的心跳声不仅仅是因为刺激的任务导致的肾上腺素飙升，更多的是Arthur带给自己的惊喜，这么想着，脚下的步伐也变得轻快了起来。

A幢大楼里仍然残留了一些防御者，情况倒是比B幢好得多，Eames途中解决掉了几个之后就到了之前的职员室。Cobb和Ralph已经躺在了地上，Eames立刻给自己接上了PASIV。

……

Arthur醒过来的时候还有点晕，他记得在梦里被防御者疯狂的追杀，好在Cobb设计的迷宫错综复杂，帮他争取到了不少时间，那些人只知道冲着他来，却不知道他已经把他们带进了死胡同。途中有一个打中了他的腿，走投无路的时候，他躲进了一间教室，锁上了门，坚持了三分钟不到，门就被撞开了。那些人冲着他来的时候，一颗子弹打在了他的腹部，疼痛没有让他立刻失去意识，他知道哪怕坚持一秒都是有必要的。

“我们赶紧离开这儿。”Cobb睁开了眼，抓着Arthur就走。

“搞定了？”

“待会儿说。”

两个人下了火车打了一辆出租车离开，一路上，Cobb都沉默不语，Arthur有自知之明，任务结束后，他一般不会问太多，可这次有点不同。等到了一个安全的地方，Arthur马上就开口问，“情况到底如何？”

“勉强算是成功了。”

“但是？”

“事情发展的有点意外，Eames变成了我的样子。”

“什么意思？？？”Arthur有点不明所以。

“我和Ralph进入第二层的时候，Wilson很不稳定，身边有很多防御者。我没办法接近他，也没办法进行盗取。等Eames来的时候，他试了几种方式想要引开那些防御者都失败了。”

“所以他变成了你？”

“对，变成我的时候，Wilson立刻就跟着他跑了出去，防御者也跟了过去。之后的事，我不知道，Ralph去帮他了，而我找到了保险箱的位置，盗取了雇主要的东西，没多久，梦境就塌了。”

“结果总算是好的。”Arthur舒了一口气，松开了衬衫最上方的一颗纽扣。

Cobb让Arthur打了电话给雇主，两个人的心总算放了下来。

……

按照计划，Cobb提前准备好了现金，和Eames约定了地点碰头，这次特意支开了Arthur。

Eames还穿着那件卡其色的外套，见到Cobb的第一眼，就上去给了他一拳，“你说说你都干了些什么？”

“冷静一点，事情不是你想的那样！ ”Cobb的嘴角被他打破了，“如果你再动手，就别怪我翻脸不认人了。”

Eames气恼地看了他一眼，递过去一块湿巾，“如果你敢欺骗我，我可不保证自己会做出什么来，规矩当初也是你定的，随意破坏行规你知道会有多么严重的后果！ ”

……

待更


	4. Chapter 4

【凹3】【SY】

第四章

Cobb接过湿巾，“你变成我之后，想必已经从Wilson那儿打听到了一些。”

 

Eames不耐烦地拉过椅子，“他一见到你就说这一切都怪那个男孩，还说自己不想再惹麻烦，怎么，你们当初是闹出人命了么。”

 

“我们没有对自己人下手，绝对没有，我发誓。 ” Cobb无奈地从包里掏出一个牛皮袋递了过去，“这是Wilson走之前留下的文件，你可以看看。”

 

Eames疑惑地接了过来，是一叠叠的报告资料，里面的纸张有些泛黄，每份报告上都有名单。他快速翻阅着，在一张贴着黑发青年的照片上停了下来。

 

“他说的那个男孩是……Arthur？！” Eames的瞳孔瞬间放大了一点，手指来回翻动仅有的那么几页纸张。 “志愿者名单，你们竟然拿他做了实验。”

 

“哦，别说的我们跟弗兰肯斯坦一样。他入行后，我们没对他做过任何盗潜，入行前也没有。” Cobb指着资料上Arthur Callahan的名字，“你知道我的研究所为什么关闭么？”

 

“还能因为什么，大概惹了什么大人物。” Eames随口答到。

 

“确实是这样。”

 

听到这里，Eames忽然反应了过来，“Arthur是‘特别’人物？”

 

“他不是，他父亲是。”Cobb把资料收回，“说来话长，他虽然是个新人，但和我的交情不浅。”

 

“来这儿之前，我们有在车上聊过，听说他还参加了你们的婚礼。”

 

“是的， Arthur是建筑系的学生， Mal的学弟。本来等他毕业，我想带他来纽约一起发展。 后来接到陌生人的电话才知道他出了事，当时他躺在意大利某个小诊所里昏迷不醒，情形糟透了，最担心的是药物损伤到他的肾脏器官，谢天谢地还好没有……”

 

“等一下，什么叫在意大利的小诊所...”Eames脑中顿时警铃大作。

 

“你也知道，某个时期PASIV在欧洲被滥用的情况很严重，大概就是什么地下组织拿来赚点黑钱。他好奇心作祟，莫名其妙卷了进去，我以前还特意叮嘱过他不要随便碰这些。后来我让人把他接到了纽约，身体没有什么大碍，可就是一直醒不过来。把他安排在研究所之后，就让Wilson登记在了志愿者名单上。”

 

“……你们第一时间竟然没联络他的家人，我看你还真是疯得不轻。”

 

“哎，你就当我是自负吧。当时Mal极力反对，可我仍一意孤行。潜入梦中找到他的时候，发现他被困在了第二层。 有个很长的隧道，就像这么长……” Cobb用手从街的一头指向另一头比划了一下，“那里阴暗潮湿，到处都长满了青苔，我觉得他可能经历了一些不太好的事儿。”

 

Eames听到这显得有点焦躁不安，从兜里掏了香烟点上，塞在了嘴中，“然后呢？”

 

”他就躺在那儿，意识还很清醒，我问他愿不愿意跟我走，他点点头。我们醒来的第一时间，几个穿西装的人就把他接走了。紧接着研究所就收到了国土安全局的通知，正式关闭。”

 

“他父亲终于晓得派人来找宝贝儿子了。“

 

“恩，出事之后Wilson自扫门前雪，第一时间就离开了研究所，很快换了工作。这次如果不是因为他虚荣心作祟，我可能这辈子都不会跟他见面。” Cobb嘟嘟囔囔着。

 

“他看到我变成你，以为你是来敲诈他，导致我误以为你们把自己人给害死了，我还真是不喜欢这种私人恩怨，话说回来，那Arthur还存在‘风险’么？”

 

Cobb把交叠的双手放在胸前，“ 暂时没有，Arthur走了之后我们就没联系过。再见面的时候过去了好几年，他已经成了前哨。我估计是和家里人断绝了关系，即使他从来没提过这些，也能猜出个七七八八。”

 

“听上去还真是毫无新意。”，Eames吐了一口烟，耸耸肩。

 

“当年的事，其实算我栽了个大跟头，人总会碰上些麻烦，既然命运指向我们要走这条路，那也别无他法。无论怎样，他也是个成年人了，我没有任何理由干涉他。‘’Cobb站起身，把钱放在了桌上，“差不多该回去了，剩余的事我会去料理，这是这次任务的酬劳。”

 

Eames接过那两卷钞票看了一眼，“Arthur入行可能是心存愧疚吧，因为你研究所的事儿，他那种性格估计把什么错都揽在了自己身上。”

 

“大概吧。”Cobb又转过头来，“他缺失了某部分的记忆，可能有一两年，反正这事以后大家就别再提了。”

 

Eames挥挥手里的钱表示允诺。

……

 

外套被脱掉后随手扔在了角落，旅馆的烟灰缸里塞满了烟头。Eames躺在床上，一些事儿慢慢浮现在眼前变得清晰，几年前的那个男孩毫无疑问，确实就是Arthur。当时所在的B区，很多参与游戏的人都出现了不同程度的昏迷症状，原因不明。而死人事件发生之前，Eames就离开了那里。说起来Arthur还算是幸运的，很多昏迷的人失去的可不止一两年的记忆，脑袋变成浆糊那都是常有的事儿。自己那时候比较沉迷于在梦中操控人心，并不关心他人死活，直觉上，可能做了一些对Arthur不利的举动，无奈怎么也想不起来，纠结了半天只好作罢。Eames并不打算告诉Cobb这些，他预感未来有一天，Arthur会记起来。

 

……

 

之后的日子，Cobb开始频繁找Eames合作。一般有他在，Arthur也都跟着。除此之外，Eames还会时不时关注一下其他生意里伙伴的名字，如果前哨是A打头的，他就会变得很积极。开玩笑，那可不是出于什么责任感之类无聊的东西，他只是好奇，就这么简单。拖他的福，他们很快就成为行业内固定的搭档，两人见了面依然是一言不合就争吵，好在最后总是Arthur先让步，就连Eames自己都觉得有时候是不是做的有点过。

 

“你在找什么？”Arthur挑着一边的眉毛，放下了手里的笔。白天的流程讨论完，大家都出去执行各自的任务，前哨忙了一整天，桌子上铺满了各种材料和图纸。这时候某个人急急忙忙地跑过来，手上还端着一大杯热腾腾的茶，在这堆东西里翻来翻去。

 

“目标妻子的资料。”

 

“在那个黄色的文件夹下面。” 

 

Eames听到后顺手把杯子放在了Arthur的桌上，继续翻找。

 

“你为什么喜欢在茶里加一些奇怪的东西？”Arthur闻到一股像是奶油和蜂蜜混合在一起又倒上了焦糖的味道。

 

“那可是我每天下午提神的必备神器，绝对值得一试。啊，找到了！”Eames折回来取杯子的时候，眼睛还盯在资料上，指尖刚碰到纸杯就知道不妙。

 

滚烫的茶一下倒在了Arthur身上， 奶泡和咖啡色的液体弄脏了他的半截衣袖，手腕处仅露出的一点肌肤被烫得通红。Arthur甚至都没有发出什么声音，站起来径直走向了洗手间。

 

Eames赶忙跟上去，“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。”

 

Arthur没有搭理他，只是默默地解开袖扣，将衬衫卷到胳膊上方，在洗手池里用水冲洗着。Eames靠在门边看了一会儿就转身离开。见他走远，Arthur将双手撑在水池的两边，低着头深深叹了口气，他觉得跟伪装者在一起，总碰到大大小小的麻烦。这家伙像是自带意外事故的体质，即使工作上没有什么可挑剔的地方，可相处起来却令人格外头疼……手臂上烧灼的感觉还很明显，他只好继续冲洗，等简单处理完，就回到桌子边用纸巾吸掉桌上多余的污渍。

 

这时候Eames折了回来，“附近能找到的只有这个。”说完指了指怀里那一大桶冰淇淋。

 

“你就不能直接问商贩要点冰块？”

 

“下午茶没了，顺便换点别的补充能量。” 

 

Eames说完就拖着凳子坐到了他旁边开始看资料。Arthur尝试将胳膊靠在了冰淇淋桶的边缘，刺痛的感觉在冷气的安抚下逐渐消退。两个人就这么并排坐着，挨得很近。Eames一边看手上的东西一边用勺子挖冰淇淋吃。

 

安静的空气里，吃东西的声音显得格外刺耳。

 

“我知道你是没办法安心做一件事的。”Arthur很没辙地摇摇头。

 

Eames听到这话，立刻放下了手中的文件，专心致志抱着冰淇淋吃起来，边吃还边盯着Arthur看。

 

“Mr. Eames，请你把眼珠放在合适的地方，我的脸上没有印百科全书。”前哨虽然正专注于手上的工作，却也被他看得有点心不在焉，

 

“Darling，看看又不会少块肉。”Eames大言不惭到，“其实我一直觉得你很眼熟，就是想不起来。我们曾经在哪儿见过面么？”

 

“你这老套的搭讪方法十年前就不时兴了。”

 

“我是很认真问的。”

 

Arthur抬起头想了一下，“几年前我在阿富汗，你去过那儿？”

 

“ 没有 。”

 

“那就是没有。”

 

“再往前呢？”Eames不死心地继续问。

 

“那就更不可能了，要见也只能是在梦里。”

 

听到这话，Eames嘴角上扬，忽然瞧见Arthur手腕处被烫伤的地方起了一些水泡，于是放下勺子，轻轻捉住了他的胳膊，“看上去有点严重，不用去医院看看么？”

 

“没那个必要。” Arthur想把手抽回来，可被他触摸的地方冰冰凉凉，很舒服，所以犹豫了一下。几秒钟气氛就变得不尴不尬，“咳，这什么口味的？”Arthur指了指面前的冰淇淋，开始转移话题。

 

“柠檬，我想买的香草味儿没了。”Eames自然地松开手，把冰淇淋推了过去，Arthur其实一点也不想吃甜的东西，谁让他自己找的话头，只好接过勺子尝了几口。

 

“我以为它们都是甜腻腻的，这个倒挺清爽。“

 

“对面超市里随便挑的。” Eames发现Arthur吃冰淇淋的样子很像猫，和他日常里的样子反差很大，有点新鲜。“喂喂喂，这是我的，只给你尝尝，没说全给你吃！” 一见对方拿着不撒手，他护食的本能就发作了，连忙去夺。

 

场面一度变得搞笑了起来，两个大男人对着一桶冰淇淋开始你争我抢，最后Arthur把冰淇淋全部吃完，一口没留。Eames抢夺食物失败的感觉很不妙，舌尖上还残留着柠檬酸酸的味道，却觉得远远不够。

 

“我们才出去一会儿，你们感情就变得很好嘛？”Cobb回来时很意外看见了平时水火不容的两个人坐在了一起。

 

“谁跟他感情好。”Arthur一见到Cobb回来，就挂上了严肃的表情。“我这边的东西弄得差不多，可以继续了。”

 

之后半天时间，Eames都注意着Arthur的胳膊，好在烫伤的地方确实没有大碍。傍晚，他离开工作场所时又去超市买了一桶同样口味的冰淇淋，打算带回去独自享受。结果真的回到旅馆吃起来，又觉得没那么好吃，吃了几口就丢进了旁边的垃圾桶。

…

作为伪装者，观察是他天生的技能，Cobb爱穿黑色衬衫，那是因为显瘦，Ralph从来不参与讨论有关女性的话题，却很喜欢看美女。伪装者最近还发现了前哨很多不得了的事，比如他会对着空气发呆，仿佛没睡醒，一般都是在清晨，有人跟他说话，他才会反应过来，那种时候很少见。再比如他喜欢随身带枪，有几次工作结束以后，还见过他把枪拿出来清理的样子。还有就是他看起来认真记录东西的时候，可能并不是在工作。Eames偷偷翻过他黑色moleskine的笔记本，除了工作的事项，角落里画满了各式各样奇怪的脸，有同事也有路人，然而就是没有自己，这点让他很不是滋味。平心而论，无论是工作还是私下，Arthur都是跟Cobb最熟，自己几乎没有和他独处过，不过机会来得总是很突然。

 

Eames有一天接到了一笔老主顾推荐的肥差，其他合作伙伴是固定的，就是缺个前哨。鬼使神差地，他就推荐了Arthur。这就是为什么现在只有他跟黑发青年提着牛皮箱站在了车站前。

 

“还有多远？” Arthur拎着箱子跟Eames在太阳下走了半个小时，身上出了不少汗。

 

“快了，快了，看见那个红色顶黄色墙的别墅么，那就是了。” 

 

这次任务定在了南国小岛，Eames本来以为Arthur会拒绝这单生意，没想到前哨听到后爽快的就答应了。他觉得搞不好Arthur内心也很想摆脱老母鸡Cobb也不一定。天气这么热，虽然Arthur不是那种穿着随意的人，可他竟然穿了整整齐齐的三件套，Eames想想都觉得窒息，身着衬衫的自己跟他比，完全一副度假的打扮。

 

两个人刚来到屋前，门就打开了，迎接他们的是这次任务的盗取者P，P和Arthur想象的不同，竟然是一名女性，这让他想起了Mal，女性盗取者可真的不多见。房间里还有一个十几岁的男孩，他一见到Arthur就兴奋了起来，跑过来热情地帮他提手里的行李箱，“你就是前哨A？太帅了，和我想象的完全一样。你可以叫我Jim。我听说你才干了没多久就出了名，有空能不能把你的经历和我说一说……” Jim一直围着Arthur叽叽喳喳嚷个不停，看样子是他的小粉丝。Eames懒得理这家伙，自己走进一个房间放行李箱。

 

屋内开了冷气，Arthur扯开自己脖子里的领带，面对全然陌生的搭档，他还有点拘谨。P领着他转了一圈，房子有两层楼，一个庭院和一个泳池，楼上大部分房间的家具都盖上了白色的麻布。

 

“我们这几天会一起住在这幢屋子里，建筑师要晚两天过来，除了你之外，我和其他人都合作过了很多次。Eames推荐的人都不会太差，Jim知道你要来，更是激动了好几天。”P把Arthur带回楼下，“除了楼上，这里的房间你可以随便挑，有一个淋浴间坏了，所以只剩左边的那个能用。”

 

这和Arthur想的不太一样，他以为出个差，像平日里把活儿做完就行。其他几个人都比较熟，住在一起也很自然的样子，他开始思忖着要不要到附近租个旅馆。

 

“你可别想着往外住的事儿，附近是没有公寓酒店的。”Eames从一个房间里走出来，看出了他的犹豫。“我隔壁屋子有个大衣柜，你可以住那儿。“

 

Arthur只好把自己的行李箱搬了过去，从里面将衣服拿出来整整齐齐地挂进衣橱，接着将其余的都放在抽屉搁架上。

 

“Zegna的西装套上防尘袋也就算了，连内裤和袜子都包装得好好的。我很好奇，洁癖是怎么在军队里生活的？”刚说完，Jim就从Eames后面探出头，“哇，连衣服都是完美的搭配。不愧是我的偶像。”

 

Eames敲了一下他的头，打发他滚一边去。他实在受不了这小子谄媚的模样，认识了几年，也没见他用这么崇拜的眼神看过自己。

 

关上橱门，Arthur看了看手表，“现在开始么？”

 

“不着急，等建筑师来了再说。Cobb不在，你可以随意安排自己的时间，有时候你得学会放松，找点乐子。Jim是P的独生子，他很崇拜你，心眼不坏，你也可以带着他玩玩。”

 

“那他知道我们来是要做什么？”

 

“知道，他还会帮着做点杂活儿，很机灵的一小子。”

 

Arthur点点头，和Eames回到了客厅。

 

……………………..

待更


End file.
